Conventionally, various types of golf game machines have been known. Typically, there are game machines that allow a user to virtually progress through a golf course by causing a user to operate an input device of the game machine (e.g., see JP 2017-38916A, which is Patent Document 1). Although this type of game machine is an amusement machine through which the user enjoys virtual golf without actually swinging a golf club, on the other hand, there are also game machines that cause the user to actually swing a golf club in a hitting base that is installed near the game machine. With the latter game machine, the actual golf swing performed by the user is calculated using a calculation apparatus and simulated using a computer, and the user is allowed to virtually progress through the golf course in accordance with the simulation result (e.g., see JP 2013-516212, which is Patent Document 2, and JP 2007-301173A, which is Patent Document 3). This type of apparatus, which simulates an actual golf swing, can also be used in applications such as golf practice, rather than being an amusement machine.